Within the market place there exist many applications having windowing capabilities for handling split screens, audit windows, moveable bordered viewports, etc. With these applications, a window occupies a portion of a display screen of a keyboard/display standalone or host connected computer system. The remainder of the screen can be dedicated to other chores, documents, etc.
Prior art help is information that can be presented in a window on the same screen from which help is called. When an operator or user needs assistance, a help or equivalent key is depressed and help information is displayed. However, when help is displayed on the same screen, it is positioned at a dedicated location. This often results in pertinent information being blocked from view. This alone can restrict a user's dialog with the system.
Also, available in the help area is relational contextual help. A call for help when operating within an AGE field, for example, will result in help being displayed related to the AGE field. In fact, displayed help can carry a heading AGE as a reference which can be used to correlate the help information and the field.
With the above prior art in mind, the instant invention is concerned with displaying called help in a window on the same screen where help is required, and in a manner to least interfere with the other information on the screen. More specifically, the instant invention is to position the window adjacent an operating point at which help is called and to display help information in the window related to the point. In this sense, contextual help is provided which is both relational and positional. Further, a blank area of the screen adjacent the operating point is sought for positioning the help window. This is to avoid blocking pertinent information from view during a display of help. By not blocking pertinent information, a user dialog with the system can be continued.
From the above, the prior art is pertinent to varying degrees, but falls short of either anticipating the instant invention, or rendering the instant invention obvious. The advantages of the instant invention are that help is displayed on the same screen with a job and as close to the operating point as feasible. These advantages result in more meaningful help, less confusion, and a friendlier user interface.